For the communication of data packets, packet radio communications systems such as the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) haven been developed. GPRS provides support for a packet-orientated services and is arranged to optimise network and radio resources for packet data communications. For example, GPRS networks can provide a facility for supporting internet protocol services to mobile user equipment. The GPRS provides a logical architecture, which is related to the circuit switched architecture of a mobile radio system.
Internet protocol communications have become prevalent as a means for communicating data efficiently and conveniently. However the growth of internet protocol based services has introduced new demands on networks which operate in accordance with GPRS. It is therefore desirable to enhance packet radio communications systems, like GPRS, to make them more flexible and better able to cope with a rapid growth in internet protocol data traffic and internet protocol based services.